


I'm Your Biggest Fan

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Julian's avoiding Garak, it's just Cardassia is a big place and Julian's not quite sure of his welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Garak and Julian belong to Paramount and I make no money from this story.

Julian knew Garak wouldn't approve. That Garak would, in fact, be quite angry with him but Garak wasn't here was he? And with any luck Garak would never know he was here.

It's not that he wouldn't love to see Garak again, but the way they left things the last time... well, He was pretty sure he wouldn't get the greeting he was wishing for.

That doesn't mean he was able to stay away. Even if Julian's heart hadn't brought him here his calling would have. 

Garak had left to rebuild Cardassia, Julian had followed to save the Cardassians. 

Julian wanders Cardassia like a vagabond, exchanging his medical expertise for food and shelter. More or less out of self-defense he learns the language. There are still more than enough Cardassianss who distrust the Federation on principal that he doesn't want them to think he's too stuck up to speak to them in anything but Federation Standard. 

Worse, quite a few of his new patients are children, Cardassian orphans who have no knowledge of Standard and no adults to petition for his services on their behalf.

Whenever someone asks his name Julian just smiles and says he's here at the request of Minister Garak. He knows better than to get attached; he'll just be leaving again in a week or so and even if he does come back this way there is no garauntee that the same people will still be there. 

These days Cardassians are fleeing ever onward in the hopes of finding safety, food and a respite from disease and death. The few who stay where they are generally are there just to keep those who are too weak to go on comfortable as they die. 

Records these days are in shambles and the casts are all but lost as people steal the clothes off corpses and lie to get any sort of help they can. All are equal now. 

Julian knows it's only a matter of time until someone official rounds him up to figure out why he's even here. 

It would be one thing if he were still with the Federation but no, he just arrived one day and hopped on the first transport out of the capital. At the end of the line he'd simply got out of the transport and walked off into the sunset.

Twice he'd narrowly missed being in the same town as Garak as the man made the rounds to check on the progress of rebuilding. He's still not sure how he feels about that. On the one hand he's relieved that he's put off their reunion for another day but on the other hand he wants to see Garak so much it hurts. 

Julian wants to know if he messed everything up irreversably or if there is a chance to reconcile but on the other hand he fears that if there was ever a chance he's missed it. 

"Hello, Julian." 

Julian stiffened before straightening and turning to face the newcomer. 

"Garak." He said evenly. 

"I hear that you have been... What is that quaint human phrase? Ah yes, 'takeing my name in vain'." Garak bantered lightly. 

"Is it in vain if I know you would have wanted me to be doing exactly this if you had known?" Julian risks a small smile. 

"Perhaps." Garak replies.

When Garak smiles Julian's heart jumps with hope. Maybe he hasn't missed his chance after all.

"Shall we discuss it, Doctor? Over dinner maybe?" 

Julian leans in close as he answers. 

"I'd love to. Tonight then."

"Very well, tonight." Garak gave him a look that made his toes curl and walked out with a smirk.


End file.
